1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optoelectronic devices, and more particularly, to an optoelectronic transmission module and fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the physical characteristics of electrical interconnections, the transmission speed and wideband communication of conventional circuit boards is limited. Thus, a waveguide film and light transducers are combined to form an optoelectronic substrate to meet transmission requirements for high speed data communication. Because light transmission speed is much faster than electrical transmission speed, high transmission speed over a short-distance can be obtained.
In conventional methods, substrates must be etched in order to install a waveguide film or light transducers for transmitting light signals on the same circuit board. It is difficulty, however, to perform optical coupling alignment between the waveguide film and the light transducers because they are disposed in the substrate. Additionally, when the waveguide film or light transducer malfunctions, the substrate must be etched again to replace the defective elements. Moreover, the optical alignment between the waveguide films and the light transducers also must be performed again. Hence, replacing the defective elements is time-consuming. In another conventional method, the waveguide film and the light transducers are not disposed in the substrate prior to optical coupling alignment. This method, however, requires the use of a lens and prism for each transducer. Hence, the optical coupling alignment is still difficult.